You're my sunshine
by cherryblossom222
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! This is the oneshot my reviewers requested, so here it is for your reading pleasure. This is a story of why the Uchiha massacre occurred. The sunshine part is a bit of morbid humor to fit in with the plot.


Hey guys, here's the one-shot for Ita/Saku. The title of course comes from the song 'You are my sunshine" One of my classmates were singing this song and it reminded me of my mom singing me this to sleep when I was little and of Ita/Saku in a morbid sort of way. Please, tell me what you think! Hey, now that I finished writing it, it seems to be more than a one-shot type of material.

The song belongs to Bing Crosby and another of person who owns it, I don't! Same with Naruto!

* * *

He watch form afar the pink haired eight year old bounce around all over the place. Her happiness practically bubbling inside of her. The young female who would soon reach adolescent was showed her delight to the world, she was similar to the sunshine and that was what he called her, Sunshine . She had been at the top of the class in one of the few exams all ninja-in-training needed to take before becoming a genin. She had even beat Sasuke on that exam.

He saw her sudden depressed expression with a mild interest. After all, she was one of the few people he even spoke to on a regular bases but that's what most people found strange. He, a thirteen year old talking to someone just a little older than his own little brother, even he had to admit that was quite unusual. Then, he figured out what upset her so quickly. It was almost public news inside of the clans that Sasuke was severely punished for his supposed 'failure'. What was done to the boy no one but Itachi and his father, Fugaku, knew. Itachi was in fact the one to put an end to his otoutou suffering. When he questioned his father's punishment, all that was said to him was "He lost the top spot to a girl without any clan abilities, he has bought shame upon this family."

After that day he has been keeping close track on the naïve, Sunshine. If he knew his father like he knew him, he wouldn't be above having any of the Uchihas without any morals attack the innocent little girl. It makes him sick to think how his family would do anything to seem superior to others. Not only did they took away his childhood and stripped him of his innocence and his own naiveté but now they were doing the same to Sasuke.

Then, the group of teenage Uchihas came into view, quietly following the unsuspecting girl.

"Haruno, your dead!" Yelled the tallest out of the three as he came running after her. The shocked Sakura ran and darted through the thick and full trees surrounding the area. She almost got away but unluckily for her, the smallest had made a grab for her collar and dragged her back towards them. The one of middle height punched her in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree. In process, snapped one of her ribs. Sakura prayed for someone to save her 'Senpai'. Itachi had finally arrived on the scene and was enraged by it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Itachi shouted and grabbed the one who punched Sakura.

"Hey, I 'm just following orders and I can't believe you wouldn't want to hurt the girl who brought on your brother punishment."

Itachi's bangs fell into his eyes covering them until he raised his head. The dark gleaming Sharingan could be seen clearly on his face. The three were dead before they even had a chance to escape.

"No wrath like an Uchiha's, hn."

He walked slowly to the fallen girl. As he inspected her ribs he leaned forward to place a small amount of pressure on her chest. When he saw her wince from the pain he knew that at least one rib was definitely broken. He drew charka gradually to his hand and moved little by little until the broken rib was mended back together. 'Isn't it ironic that the only medical lesson I received from my clan most likely saved Sakura's life.'

Sakura opened her eyes to look at her savior, who was the exact person she called for in her mind. The word she uttered in a pained whisper "Senpai."

"Sunshine, they're gone. They cannot hurt you anymore. I would not allow it."

"Itachi-senpai, can you take me home."

All he did was nod and took her home.

As Itachi carried her into her house, luckily her parents were gone. He climbed the stairs to her room.

"Arigato, Itachi-senpai."

"Hn."

He tucked her in and just disappeared in a whirlwind of black raven feathers. 'They have gone to far this time. It's time to end this nonsense.'

That was how the Massacre of the Uchiha clan began!

* * *

A few hours later Itachi appeared in Sakura's room once again. What he saw give him a symbol of peace. Her even and unrestrained breathing lifted a invisible weight off of his shoulder. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. The new presence in her room was waking her up. Itachi gently stroked her back and began to sing in her ear.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

"Goodbye, Sunshine."

He kissed the crown of her head and left in another swirl of black raven feathers.

* * *

Sakura sat up in bed panting and placed the palm of her hand over her beating heart. 'Why would I remember something like that from six years ago today?'

A gust of wind brushed her hair to the side and gave her a clear view of the window when she turned to face the left. Her windows with their black lace curtain were wide open letting the storm's results into her room. 'The wind must have forced them open. Today looks so much like that day.' -sigh- Just as she was about to step out of bed, she heard a soft creak from the direction of the window. She stared directly at the cloaked figure standing near her window with its back towards her. The head leisurely turned to look at her in the corner of its eye. Sakura looked at the blood red Sharingan that stunned her and held her breath in anticipation.

"Hello Sunshine."

Well that's the one-shot for Saku/Ita. A big 'Thank you' to all of my readers and reviewers.

**Merry Christmas**

**From a Saku/Ita lover**

_**Cherryblossom222**_


End file.
